<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>go together by _gncds (taeilcoat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405834">go together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilcoat/pseuds/_gncds'>_gncds (taeilcoat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Child (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, idk its just soft bongbeom, lapslock, lots of worried beom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilcoat/pseuds/_gncds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe he was overthinking this just a little bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>go together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“jibeom, you’ve met my parents before. why are you acting like it’s your first time?” jaehyun asks, leaning in the doorway of their en suite, rubbing his blond hair dry with a towel. he yawns, watching his boyfriend go back and forth from the closet to the full-length mirror in the corner of their room, holding up different shirts to his chest.</p><p>frowning at his reflection, jibeom holds up two shirts, one after the other. “do you think it’s better to wear this button up? or should i just wear a plain shirt?”</p><p>“i think you’re overthinking this,” jaehyun says, humming as he hangs his towel up, turning back towards jibeom while taking both shirts away. jibeom frowns. “just pick something comfortable.”</p><p>“but it’s my first time meeting them as your <em>boyfriend</em>, not just as your <em>friend</em>.” the brunette stresses, watching jaehyun pick up all the clothes he’d thrown onto the bed. he quietly stares at jaehyun’s back view, his mind filling with all kinds of thoughts. what if jaehyun’s parents suddenly disapproved of their relationship? what if they were actually being nice to him this whole time because they thought he was a friend jaehyun would eventually leave? what about his grandparents? he’d only met them a handful of times, what would they have to say about this whole situation? and then there were bonggu and bongji–</p><p>“–beom, hello? earth to kim jibeom? babe, are you okay?”</p><p>“huh?” jibeom blinks and then jaehyun is right there in his personal space, his dark eyes peering curiously into jibeom’s own. he has no time to react because jaehyun acts first, his plump lips curling up into a smile. “here, just wear this,” the blond says, pushing a hanger into his chest. “nice and simple. and we’ll match.”</p><p>looking down at the shirt he’d been given, he saw it was a plain grey tee and jaehyun had left it up to him to choose his own bottoms. when he looks up again, jaehyun is already picking out a pair of jeans, a jacket and a beanie, and jibeom releases a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding.</p><p>maybe he was overthinking this just a little bit.</p><p>he hadn’t even noticed jaehyun was humming. he loved it when jaehyun sang. jibeom always had his fun cracking jokes about jaehyun’s husky voice, but he absolutely loved listening to jaehyun talk, sing, snore– you name it. it was almost as if jaehyun could melt all his worries away just by calling his name.</p><p>jaehyun’s voice breaks through his thoughts once more and this time, jibeom knows he’s slowly getting annoyed. “are you going to get changed? we still need to pick up some gifts and treats for the dogs.”</p><p>jibeom’s only response is a sweet smile as he shortens the distance between them with a few long strides, slipping his arm around jaehyun’s waist to bring him in for a kiss. this time jaehyun is the one who is flustered, his cheeks burning bright pink when they part, his eyes darting all around the room at everything and anything that’s not kim jibeom. “what was that for?”</p><p>“thanks.”</p><p>“for what? i haven’t done anything.” jaehyun mumbles, turning away to pat down his pockets to make sure he had all the necessities.</p><p>“just… thanks.” is all jibeom says, squeezing his waist. he presses a quick kiss to the back of jaehyun’s shoulder before turning away to get changed, humming the same song jaehyun had been humming earlier.</p><p> </p><p>it takes them an extra fifteen minutes to get out of the house, but they manage to get out with ample time to get to the market to pick up all that they need. jaehyun’s fingers are laced with his and jibeom can hear the blood rushing through his ears get louder and louder the closer they get to jaehyun’s childhood home.</p><p>he’s sure jaehyun’s noticed (he has a strange habit of only noticing the strange things, not the important stuff) because before they even enter the building, jaehyun takes him for a walk around the local park.</p><p>“all you have to do is go in, greet my parents with a <em>happy new year</em> and be yourself,” jaehyun says, squeezing jibeom’s hand as they walk past the playground. “they know you and they already love you. you’ll be fine.”</p><p>“i know,” jibeom sighs, kicking loose rocks into the cracks in the ground. “i know.”</p><p>“well, if you know, why are you so nervous? <em>here</em>–“ jaehyun grunts a little as he tries to position himself properly, almost stumbling over his own two feet as he shuffles around jibeom to stand in front of him. smiling at his boyfriend, he leans in to press his soft lips against jibeom’s cool cheek, pulling back with a bright smile. “–a good luck charm. now let’s go, they’re waiting for us.”</p><p>jibeom smiles, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. he opens his eyes when he exhales and his heart is somewhat calm again, his fingers tightening around jaehyun’s as he leads him back around to the entrance.</p><p><em>he’s right</em>, jibeom thinks, lovingly watching his boyfriend call for the elevator. <em>i’ll be alright</em>.</p><p>because only bong jaehyun can melt away his worries with a few words and a kiss. because only bong jaehyun can reason with him when no one else can.</p><p>because bong jaehyun only loves him and jibeom can take on the world as long as they’re together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ten cookies to whoever guesses what prompt and song inspired this, hahaha.</p><p>...also i've forgotten how hard endings and titles are.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>